The Secret Life of Catarina Valentine
by StrawberryAngel321
Summary: Cat Valentine Every day she let a crimson colored liquid run across her china white skin. One color fascinated Cat the color of her favorite cupcake, her hair , and her wrists ...
1. The Destruction begins

Nobody's POV

Cat Valentine woke up in her fluffy pink bedroom and chocolate chip pancake smell drifting from the staircase. What could be more perfect than that she put on her pink fluffy bunny slippers and ran to the bathroom. She ran the shower on and opened her light pink cabinet and pulled out her favorite razor blade she ran it across her skin. Every day she let a crimson colored liquid run across her china white skin. One color fascinated Cat the color of her favorite cupcake, her hair , and her wrists ... People dwell with stress some drink , do drugs, starve,and cut. Cats was cutting . First it was just an experiment...

*FLASHBACK*

Cat was in her bed room which she shared with her big sister Katelyn. She heard crying come though her and her sister's bathroom. She peeked though a crack as she saw Katelyn running a razor blade down her leg crying as her tears mingled with her blood. To Cat this was like magic . Katelyn saw Little Cat though the crack . She shut off the shower and went to Cat and said Let this our little secret Cat Ok. Cat nodded. As her sister left to go to the mall. Cat went to the bathroom and opened her cabinet and pulled out a razor blade. Then she turned on the shower and ran it down her leg the longer she went the longer was her path of destruction.

*END OF FLASH BACK**

When the crimson liquid stopped flowing . She put peroxide and pressed down with toilet paper. She let it go and applied the makeup it was like magic it wasn't noticeable 3 years of make up classes payed off. She slipped on a pink mini dress and went down stairs . She didn't know the longer she did cut another problem would form soon just soon enough


	2. Realization

Cat's POV

I skipped off to lunch my hair flowing back in the white ribbon I put in. Somehow I felt something on my arm. I looked at it OMGDoubleHKP! I manged to blurt out. My cut opened I put my tray down and said gotta pee gotta pee! I said quickly and ran to the bathroom. Then I heard Andre say Well it makes sense that girl has a bladder of a squirrel. I went to the one farthest from the tables and ran my wrist in the cold running water. What I felt was it relief or pain? I asked to my self. Then I remember I always have an emergency kit with peroxide and cotton pads just in case one of my cuts opens. I applied the makeup and left. When I got to the tables and said HI! what are you guys talking about? Random stuff said Tori. Look what I got from skystore it's a portable juicer! For juicing on the the go! Then I grabbed Beck's pizza and juiced it. You juiced my pizza said Beck. Why chew when you can drink? I replied. I'm gonna juice my bibble haha. I put my bibble in the juicer and out came bibble juice. Mmm it's good !

Once I was about to leave I saw River. Uhhhh I began to say under my breath Gotta go bye! Where do you think your going? Cat! What are you gonna do lick yourself clean! River started. I'm going home genius if you were smart enough you would of known that wouldn't you! I replied and left she stopped me by kicking me in the butt. Luckily Jade had taught me how to fight. I turned around and punched her in the face and said that's what you get for bullying me! i screamed at her. I got home and made a chart if 20 more bad things happens I will commit suicide by pills. I also wrote 7 more things I wanna do before dieing 1. Beck to be my boyfriend 2. To eat 12 pop tarts 3. Get a diamond tiara 4. To go to Paris 5. Become a famous singer get a sapphire necklace to New York City


	3. Weight

**Cat's POV**

I was getting ready for school and smiled into the mirror. I was happy with how I looked for red hair was curled loosely and fell to my mid-back.I had a bubblegum pink strapless dress that came down to my mid-thighs. It had a black belt around the waist and a black half cardigan to cover my arms. Then I had small pink heels. While I was smiling at the mirror placing a white ribbon in my hair to finish the look my phone went off.

**To:Cat **

**From:Tori 3333333333333**

**Wanna meet me by the Grub Truck to grab some breakfast ? **

I replied **Sure why not!? XOXO**

Once I got there Tori was sitting on a bench next to the Grub Truck Hey Tor!I said. Hey Cat she replied What would you like for breakfast?! Umm how about strawberry yogurt and a croissant for me please I said and then Tori stated and the same for me and 2 bottles of water. When Tori got the food to eat and said Let's eat! I looked over the nutrition facts before peeling it open._100 calories, 100 calories, 100 calories._ That number stuck in my head while I ate it. But then we started to eat the croissant _150 calories, 150 calories, 150_ calories the total of _250 calories. _We finished at the same time. Thank you Tori I said. Then she said thank you to Festus and said Lets get to class before we are skipped back into the school giggling. I turned the corner to head to her locker but I stopped and gasped at what I saw. In front of me, Robbie stood there, kissing another person. She screamed and Robbie gasped. The person Robbie happened to be kissing was ... River .

Cat! It isn't what it looks like!" Robbie yelled out.

"Oh, you mean you aren't kissing someone else while you're dating me!? You're a cheater! I never wanna talk to you ever again Robbie Shapiro! I hate you!" Cat ran off to the bathroom crying. She locked herself in a stall and emptied her stomach into the toilet. She pulled out her Miss Army knife and took out the little knife and cut up her wrist. 32 cuts, she counted out. She wanted to cut up herself so bad that no one could make out who she was anymore. "I can't believe that he cheated on me. I guess I really am worthless." She wrapped her wrist up in a bunch of toilet paper and paper towels and then ran off to Sikowitz class. She was ten minutes late by the time she got in there. Robbie was staring at the ground.

"Ah, Cat, why are you late, little confused cat?" Sikowitz asked.

"I was in the bathroom."

"For ten minutes?"

"Yep. He freaking cheated on me! When I was going to my locker he was kissing another girl!

I said while pointing at Robbie.

"I can't believe you cheated on me! I never wanna talk to you again! We are so over!" I stormed out of the room even though I wasn't int he room for even five minutes. Jade followed out of the room to go comfort me, with Tori following.

"Why'd you do it man?" Andre asked. "I thought you were perfect for her."

"I don't know" Robbie said back.

" Hey Tori I hear them talking thought the walls " I said

You know she bully's Cat right Beck interrupted.

"She does" Robbie sighed. "Do you think I lost her for good?"

"I don't know man," Andre said. "Go talk to her."

"Not right now though, Jade's with her. She might try to stab you with her scissors." Beck said.

Me, Jade and Tori were all in the bathroom. Jade locked the door so no one else could get inside of the room. "There there, Cat." She said while rubbing her best friend's back.

"I loved him," Cat sobbed out.

"I know, and I know that I'm gonna kick his ass for cheating on you."

"No no Jade. It's okay."

"Is not. He gets what he deserves." Tori added in.

"Alright." Cat wiped away her tears and walked out of the bathroom with the other two following behind her.

When school was almost dome she went to River and kicked her in the stomach and said I'm not scared of you anymore and left. I put 3 X's on my chart and changed it to 7 more bads things happen I will commit suicde so i decided I will do video and tapes of me before I die...

**Please Review XOXO**


	4. The Video's begin

I started with a video.

Hi it's Cat i'm gonna sing a song it's called If I die Young I want you to do every thing that it says ok

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh, uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh well  
Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,  
I've never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,  
There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by

The sharp knife of a short life, well,  
I've had just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh (uh, oh)  
The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls

im gonna end this video so bye

**Thank you AllyRox11 sorry if i got it wrong but thanks for the positive review or i would have deleted the story XOXO**


	5. Celebration

Cats POV

I snapped my Pink Laptop shut as I finished writing my song. It felt good to let all my feeling pour out in one song. I adjusted my floral strapless dress and took a deep breath. After Robbie and I broke up I started to be relived. More relaxed some how, I haven't cut myself since Robbie or gotten sick. But today was really special it was my birthday! :) I'm turning 17, yay I'm growing up. I stepped into my favorite heels and walked down the steps. "Surprise Kitty Happy Birthday!", my mom exclaimed. As she carefully placed my favorite breakfast on the table. I sat down and ate it as I thought I don't need to die my life was just getting started. I finished my plate and went up to my mom and thanked her. I put my dish in the sink and walked to the bathroom. I grabbed my makeup bag and applied it. I kissed my mom goodbye and left. I lived about half a block from Hollywood Arts so I walk. I got there and Beck & Jade were fighting again. I smiled I might actually get a chance with Beck. Jade and I were frienemes so it didn't really bother me. Then Jade screaming broke my thoughts . WE ARE NEVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER BECK OLIVER!, she screamed and stomped away. Beck came up to me and said "Sorry you had to see that and Happy Birthday Cat", as he handed me a bouquet of roses (my favorite flower) . "Awe thanks " I said. He also said " Cat I've wanted to ask you something for quite a while now. It's um.. Will you go out with me " He said shyly. " Yess Beck I will go out will you " I replied .  
I can't believe he asked me out . I skipped into school and opened my locker and got my notebook . And walked to Sicowitz classroom. I walked in "Hello" i said. The lights flash on and everyone popped out of no where "Surprise" everyone yelled and gave me the biggest most moist most luxurious Red Velvet cupcake with cream cheese icing . "Thank you and um.. YUM" , I said. I smiled so big i couldn't believe it. I sunk my teeth in the cupcake and took a pretty big bite out of it . Jade was sitting in a corner murmuring to herself "F*ck Beck I can live without him I can't believe he went after that little b**ch cat".

But I ignored her . Beck handed me his gift and said "Here you go Kitty". I opened it carefully and inside was a picture a picture of the summer Beck and I met in 3rd grade and the cutest pair of cupcake PJ's . I jumped up and hugged him "Thank you Beck" , I said . Everyone gave me their gift and i thanked them but Beck's stood out the most. Little did I know Robbie was gonna get **REVENGE **

**Please Review XOXO -StrawberryAngel321  
**


	6. Authors Note

**Hi, Can you guys review if you like the story or hate it because reviews help me keep writing I really want to hear your thoughts about it cause I can see my story going anywhere **

**XOXO - StrawberryAngel321**


	7. Revenge Begins

As I was driving home with Tori from Starbucks one night after me and Tori decided to go get Peppermint Mocha's our favorite coffee of umm... how do I put this like... FOREVER! Tori dropped my off at my house and said Good Bye and drove away . I walked down my drive way as A sickly sweet scent put me in a trance it was like ...yummy marshmallows but with a sicking scent. Last thing I remember was a streak of blue dancing and swirling in my mind.


	8. Cat's Worst Nightmare

Becks POV

"Wheres Cat", I asked Tori. "Hmm.. Im not sure. I dropped her off last night at her house. She hasnt called or texted me today",she said to me. "Hey wait second Jade and Robbie arent here either. You think they might have something to do with Cat not being here", I replied. "I don't know but im calling Andre. I dont feel too good about this". She quickly dialed Andre and told him to come near her locker.

Meanwhile... Cats POV

I woke up in a strange gray room laying on a table. I felt thumping in my head... Oh I remember one time my brother smashed a vase on my head and made me ... FOCUS CATERINA VALENTINE! , said in my head. I heard footsteps coming from the hallway. I quickly layed back down and pretended to be asleep, before I heard the knob turn. The door slammed open. CATERINA VALENTINE ! WAKE UP NOW...,A voice said. Uhhhh ohh I said in my head Jade & River & Robbie who must hate my guts by now. I slowly got up . Jade came in and slapped me. Then Robbie came and said "I told you I was gonna get my revenge".

* * *

**Hmmm... Wonder whats happening next! Review **

** XOXO**

** StrawberryAngel321**


	9. The Looking

** Cat's POV**

I stared at Robbie with a blank expression. Then I snapped out of it and said "You bastard. Cant you accept that I don't love you anymore. Your a f**king idiot." Then I turned to Jade and yelled "Your a backstabbing bi**h". Then I heard River say " You were asking for it". Then I blacked out...

**Tori's POV**

"I'm sending in a police report today" I said to Beck and Andre. Then Andre slumped against the lockers and slid down to the floor. Then Andre said "Who would to this to our lil red", then he put his head on his hands. Then Trina blasted though the doors and asked " Where Cat , Robbie,Jade,and River?". Beck replied " We don't know but we think Robbie, Jade,and River have something to do with Cat disappearing".


	10. The Switching

** Cat's POV**

I woke up again in the same place with Robbie, Jade, and River in front of me. Then I asked Robbie " Why did you do this to me?". "Well you wouldn't take me back Caterina and that was a huge mistake", Robbie threatened."Why did you do this Jade I thought you were my friend. " , I said almost sobbing. " Caterina Valentine your dating my ex- boyfriend.", Jade snapped. "Well you f**kn broke up with him!", I snapped back at her. "And for you River even though you hate my guts why do you hate me and why did you do this?", I asked questioned."Well I hate you because ... I don't know Caterina. Your better at me at almost everything. I guess I'm just jealous", said River almost sorry. Then I felt a giant slap in the face from Jade. " Listen Caterina Valentine your lucky if you get out of here alive", Jade said to me. But then I saw River mouth I'm so sorry and run away.

**River's POV**

After I mouthed I'm so sorry to Cat. I ran back to Hollywood Arts. To find Beck, Trina,Tori, and Andre. "Guys Cat's in trouble", I blurted to them. "Well where is she?", I heard Beck say. "Umm...In the abandoned warehouse", I said


	11. Another Authors Note

**Hey Guys I'm having a obit of writers block because of my finals so I will have a chapter up in a while. :)**

** XOXO - StrawberryAngel321**


End file.
